bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 6: The Hate Begins
I saw Gary running towards the crossroads, I wondered what he was up to now. He carried on running towards me. He had that look in his eyes, a kind of dangerous scheming kind of look, the one that always gave me a adrenaline rush. "What the heck's going on? Is there fifty percent off at the beauty salon, or something?" I said, moving out the way just in time. So he didn't crash into me. Gary didn't say anything, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the gate. I suppose it was so we couldn't be seen by anyone, that could have been following him. He stopped to catch his breath. "No... everything has changed.... the moron.... beat Russell," Gary told me. "Seriously!?" I asked, totally shocked. I never thought anyone would ever beat Russell, even Clint wouldn't challenge him. "We got to think.... of a way.... to let him think the Preps... are on his side..." he said, still slightly breathlessly. "I'll beat the crap out of Derby, and make him do as we say," I said, thinking of the joys of beating up that stuck up loser. "Na, wouldn't be authentic enough," he informed me, like a killjoy. "Well, I ain't going along with anything, unless you dump that bimbo first," I replied, folding my arms across my chest. "Why should I dump her, while you cosy up to Edgar?" Gary retorted. "It's over, he dumped me last night, because of you!" I snapped, ready to punch him in the face. "Fine," he snapped back. Gary then left, to go dump the little bimbo. I felt good about something, I'd gotten rid of the competition - the bimbo cheerleader, and made it perfectly clear how things are. He knew he couldn't walk all over me. We started planning more and more, we didn't always agree. The only times I could stand to be around him, was when we made out. And, the chances of that happening became less and less, with each moment I spent in his company. I couldn't even beat up any of the Preps anymore, because Gary had told me, that we had to pretend to be on their side. I had to wait until we took over the school, then in his own words: "By all means, beat them into a coma, for all I care." We had to think of a way to turn the Preps against Jimmy, because at the moment the dumb loser had won them all over by winning their boxing contest. Today, we were hanging out in his dorm. Gary had stopped going to classes, and got more and more agitated over the smallest things. He lay down on his bed, throwing a stress ball from one hand to the other. I was stretched out on his dormmate's bed, my head resting at the bottom with my feet resting on the pillow. I'd taken my sneakers off, and put them on the floor next to me. "What to do.... what to..." Gary said, muttering things under his breath. I'd noticed that he was less stoic than usual, and couldn't keep still most of the time. He'd even stopped mentioning the word 'meds'. "Tad's a idiot, he'll believe anything," I said, voicing my thoughts out loud. "Yeah, so what," Gary said, staring at the door as he threw the ball from one hand to the other. "Can't you make up a bunch of crap, and turn them against Jimmy," I suggested, like it was so obvious. The door opened, and his dormmate walked in. He was a small kid, wearing the blue Bullworth vest over a pink shirt. He saw me stretched out on his bed, then sighed. "Got a problem, Dork?" Gary said, smirking. "No," the kid said, finishing with a sigh. "Just don't make out on my bed again." "And, what are you going to do about it? Go cry to a teacher?" Gary replied. He'd stopped throwing the ball back and forth. "Tell them, that I was nasty to you?" "And, that the bad Townie girl pushed you around... boo hoo!!" I taunted, tracing pretend tears down my cheek with my finger. "Shut up..." he said, rolling his eyes. "Or what?" Gary said, sitting up. "Petey's finally grown a spine, now he's got Psycho Gimp Hopkins to hide behind." Petey grabbed a book off the desk and left, sighing as he closed the door. That seemed like the only thing we agreed on lately: bullying Petey. Gary lay back down, and continued to throw the ball back and forth. "Tad has Daddy issues, you could pick on that," I said, thinking about all the stuff Tad used to blubber about after I beat him up. "Too easy..." Gary said, staring at the door again. He paused for a moment, then sat up. "I got it!" he said, like he had the most brilliant idea ever. He threw the ball at the door. "We'll wait for Hopkins to piss them off, in some small way. Then, make it worse." I had to admit, it did sound like a good idea. A flawless plan, that could only end up exactly how we planned. When I got sick of listening to him, I left the dorm. Some nerd nearly had a heart attack, Pee Stain, if I remember rightly. "Girls aren't supposed to be in the boy's dorm!" he exclaimed, pointing at me and trembling. "So what," I said, grabbing him by his nerdly astronomy sweater vest. "Are you going to go snitch?" I raised my fist. "N-n... no!! I wasn't..." he replied, shaking. "Sounds like he was to me," Gary said, standing at the door way. He had a merciless air about him, and a cruel smirk. "Y'know what I do to snitches?" I said, almost a whisper. He shook his head. "Dump 'em in the trash!" I dragged him over to the trash can, and dumped him in it. I had to laugh at him, the loser deserved it. Chad walked through the door, he rolled his eyes, then looked down his nose at me. "Cody Pepper... still Townie trash, I see.." Chad said, with that cocky condescending attitude. "What did you say to me?" I asked, taking a step towards him. My fists raised. "No! Cody..." Gary yelled. He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. He shook his head at me, we both knew it would ruin our plan. But I didn't care. I shoved him off me, and made a beeline for Chad, this time I would punch him. But, Gary grabbed me again. Chad laughed arrogantly and walked into his room. I punched Gary in the face. "You're a frickin' moron!" I yelled, raising my fist to hit him again. "I could have wiped that smirk off his face, but no! You just had to get in the frickin' way!" "I'm not letting you ruin this, just because you can't control yourself," Gary told me. He returned to his dorm, leaving me there. I left, narrowly avoiding a prefect. He was too busy abusing his authority, and pushing around one of the little kids. That wasn't our last argument either, when that Hopkins kid started dating Pinky, I wanted to use that to get to Derby. But, no! Gary just had to argue me out on it. Every time we met up, for about a minute, I'd glare at him. All the scheming and no action was driving me crazy. If we did it my way, then we'd beat up all the clique leaders and rule the school with in a week. Two weeks later, we were all set, to begin our next plan. We were going to turn the Preps against Hopkins, Gary met up with them at the boxing hall, to convince Tad to turn on him. I wasn't invited, because he didn't trust me to control myself. It's not my fault that they're a bunch of condescending losers, that deserve a frickin' beating. I had to wait in the park, like a loser, for Gary to return. I started to think, that the only things I like about Gary was the excitement of knowing it was forbidden to be with him. But now, no one cares if I date him, there's no one telling me I can't. In fact, Mum and Mrs Smith were delighted about it, just last night they were joking around about what they would wear at our wedding. Marry Gary? I wondered what life would be like if I did, but all of it seemed to unreal. We'd probably be one of those couples that beats the crap out of each other, and argues all the time. Only staying together for the kids. I shook my head, it was stupid to think like that. It'd never happen. I waited for nearly two hours, and finally Gary joined me. He sat down next to me. "It's done, they've turned on him. The morons believed it all," Gary said, excitedly. And, there it was. That exciting scheming thing, the malice filled eyes, that sent adrenaline coursing through me. That was the only thing I liked about him. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts